It has been well recognized that bathing provides a refreshing and relaxing experience, as well as cleansing of a human body and treatment thereof. Various types of bathing products, devices and methods of utilizing tools and therapeutic substances for bathing are known, such as those using a bathtub, a whirlpool bath or Jacuzzi, and other bathing devices. Many bath products are currently available to enhance the bathing experience. For example, bathing salts may be added to the bath water to add a pleasant aroma or to soften the bath water. There are also numerous scented oils and soaps available for use while bathing. Taking a steaming bath, such as utilizing spas or hot tubs, is also known for physiological and psychological benefits such as lowering blood pressure, relaxing muscles, relieving aches and pains, and calming the mind. Bathing also cleans the outer layer of the skin by removing surface dirt, oils, and the like.
Foot therapy and foot bathing methods are also known in connection with personal therapeutic use, for foot care, and commercial pedicure procedures. Some of such known devices are capable of producing heat to the water for enhancing blood circulation, and also water jet stream, air bubbles, and vibration in the water for facilitating massage and sensations to the body and/or feet of the bather.
Bathtubs and foot bath devices capable of producing water jet (and optionally air bubbles or stream in addition to the water jet) or whirlpool functions typically have a series of, or one or multiple circulation pipe circuits connected to the bathtub for providing water turbulence to the bathing water. After using the bathtubs, used or treated water needs to be drained as completely as possible and the tubs and bath system are to be cleaned and sanitized before next using. However, the used water as well as other impure substances stored in the water system and pipes, for example, such as particles, dirt, loose or removed skin, scum, nail particles and debris, oily substances such as body grease, and other materials, are very hard to completely remove from the water system and circulation pipes. Such impure substances in the water deposit and continue to build up in the pipes of the whirlpool system and passage sections of the water pump, etc. The used water and impure substances remaining in the bath system and pipes decay as time passes and cause serious harmful, unsanitary and toxicity concerns, typically producing unpleasant odor, germs, bacteria, or other harmful substances to human. Accordingly, cleaning, sanitization, and deodorizing of the water and bathing system, including the water circulation system, becomes a very important concern, which is particularly more important in commercial operations such as spas and pedicure operations because the bathing devices in commercial operations are used repeatedly to multiple people with different body and skin conditions.
As discussed above, sanitization and cleaning of the used water and impure substances in the bath system and circulation pipes, including water-jet tubes and various valves thereof, is a very important concern to be carefully considered and handled, particularly, in such bathtubs with whirlpool functions.
In addition, it is known in the art that chemical cleaning or detergent agents are typically used for cleaning and sanitization of the bathtubs and bathing systems after the bath is used and before a next use of the bath system. One generally accepted procedure for cleaning the bath system, particularly for those having a whirlpool bathing function, comprises: (i) used water is drained from the bath system after the bath, (ii) the bathtub is filled with clean water, (iii) suitable chemical detergent is added in the water, (iv) the whirlpool system is operated for a substantially long period of time for cleaning the system, and (v) the cleaned water with detergent is drained off. This cleaning procedure is repeated frequently, preferably after each bathing operation. Accordingly, this procedure requires the use of excessive water for the cleaning along with a substantial time and electrical energy consumption for the cleaning operations, in addition to the normal bathing operations.